Missions
by fanfic-addict17
Summary: Jace, Jordan, and Simon made a pact at the beginning of high school. Now they're back for senior year with a mission to get the girls of their dreams. Popularity Reversal Clace, Malec, Sizzy all human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this role-reversed Clace fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I called Cassandra Clare and asked her if I could have the Mortal Instruments. She said no.**

Clary Fray. The most popular girl in school. Her flaming red hair and pale milky-white skin paired with designer skinny jeans and ruby red lips. And then there was me.

Hi, I'm Jace Herondale, co-captain of the chess team. My best friend Jordan and I co-founded the chess club and the bowling club. But you know what we really wanted to do?

Date a popular girl.

Jordan has had a crush on a cute girl named Maia for what has seemed like forever, and Simon has had a crush on Isabelle Lightwood since we started kindergarten. But I, I don't want those girls, I want Clary.

I know she's out of my league and all that jazz, but Simon and Jordan and I made a pact that by the end of the year we would all ask out our crushes.

Now we're back for senior with abs and a mission. To date the girls of our dreams.

**I know the first chapter is really short, but I need to know if I should continue or not. Please review! I may include a few of your ideas in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was so overwhelmed with the support from the last chapter. Thanks so much to those that reviewed, favorited, and followed, it means the world to me. I think you'll like this chapter better, seeing that it's a million times longer than the last one ;)**

**reemarie36- I used some of your ideas in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the songs or music in this chapter :(**

**CLARY POV**

I wake up to the sound of my phone blaring "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys.

"Hello?" I whisper into the phone.

"Clary!" Isabelle bursts into tears. "Meliorn- h-he cheated on me! I found him with Seelie Queen when I went over to surprise him."

"Izzy, I told you he was a cheater. I called it the moment I met him," I say to her.

"I just- I thought that we had something special," she sniffles.

"I know. How about you go to sleep and tomorrow we'll go and snag you another man, huh? You deserve better than that creep. Wait, you broke up with him right?" I question her. If she hadn't all of my sympathy had been wasted.

"Yeah. I just, I'm gonna go to bed, kay?"

"Night Izzy," I murmur.

"Night Clary."

The phone line goes dead as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up again to "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde at 6:00 in the morning. Ugh, school. I'm out by 7:10 nevertheless, driving my red Maserati to school. Long story short the Morgensterns (my family) are one of the oldest and richest families in Wayland. The only family that is even remotely close to us is the Herondales. I think they have a kid my age, Jace, who I used to play with when we were younger. That was before material things started to matter, before Izzy and Maia, before Sebastian…

"HI CLARY!" A voice trills in my ear, jolting me out of my daydream. I see Seelie Queen's make-up coated face right in my ear, and I glare at her.

"I know what you did with Meliorn, Seelie, so drop the act," I spit. "What do you have to say that could be possibly worth my time?"

She meets my glare with one of her own. "Isabelle shouldn't be mad that Meliorn found someone better to be with," she smirks, "And Sebastian is looking for you." She stalks off, the sickly sweet aroma of her perfume lingering in her place.

I hear him before I see him. Captain of the football team, large and muscled with striking white blonde hair and obsidian eyes, Sebastian Verlac was the dream of any girl, and he was mine.

Lately, though, I'd been noticing some quirks that he was seemingly unaware of. For one thing, he's insanely protective. I'm talking phone calls every couple of hours and- oh gosh darn it I forgot to call him yesterday.

I'm prepared when I see him making his way down the corridor. "Listen, Seb, I have two reasons why I wasn't able to call you yesterday. I was getting ready to call you but then I started having a cringe attack (**A/N Danisnotonfire anyone? If not, he's a hilarious YouTuber****) **and did not feel emotionally stable to contact you. Secondly, Isabelle had a crisis yesterday that as a best friend I had to help her get over." I finish. Yeah, I know. I'm an awful human being for lying to my boyfriend. Well, after six months of about four calls a day you get a little fed up. Oh, and the fancy speaking is part of his plan to "develop my mannerisms." I frankly don't give a crap about that sort of stuff, but whatever floats your boat, ya know?

His face turns thoughtful. "I can see that the circumstances in which you were involved in warranted the skippage of our phone call last night. Goodbye Clarissa." He leans down and swiftly kisses me on the cheek, earning the glares of all of the boys in the hallway, though he doesn't know it.

I can't erase the poisonous feel of his kiss from my cheek however many times I wash it off in the sink. On another note, I HATE it when he calls me Clarissa. Apparently it sounds 'sophisticated', but it sets my nerves on edge.

I shiver, and head to art. Thank the Angel I have art next, I can lose myself in it.

I know I already said it, but I absolutely love art. You can get lost in it like no other thing, and the feeling of satisfaction that you get after you finish a painting is like no other.

I'm best at portraits, which is why I have Maia as my muse, sitting perfectly still. She doesn't appreciate this, and it shows.

"When are we going to be done? You told me we would go shopping at Wolf Paw!" she whines. Maia has an unhealthy obsession with Wolf Paw, a boho chic clothes shop she discovered doing her morning run.

Now I know I may have painted her as a clothes-obsessed fitness freak, but in reality Maia is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She also generally makes good choices. Until she met Alaric Silvershade.

Alaric was a horrible influence on Maia, and I didn't know half of the things he either did or was on. Isabelle and I can slowly see how Maia is changing because of his constant presence in her life. The cheating theory also applies to him, and since I was right about Meliorn I have a sneaking suspicion that Alaric has been sneaking around with Jessamine Lovelace, a girl notorious for sleeping with guys who already have girlfriends.

"Earth to Clary?" Maia shouts in my ear. I seriously need to stop daydreaming so much.

I put the finishing touches on her portrait and hand it to her. She squeals, "Thank you so much Clary! Alaric is going to love this!"

I roll my eyes. "Anytime. Now let's go find Izzy."

We find Isabelle waiting awkwardly by the library doors.

"Hey Izzy!" Maia says.

"Hey guys," she says softly.

"Anything wrong Iz?" I ask.

"I might as well tell you guys right now. I'm failing Calculus and I have to get a tutor." She squeezes her eyes shut as if she was afraid we might hit her.

"That's great Izzy!" I smack Maia in the arm.

"Yeah!" she pipes up. "Why we laugh at you if you're doing something worthwhile?"

"Good. I can't go shopping with you guys today because I have my first tutoring appointment." She says, disappointed.

"S'okay," I say, "We can definitely do it tomorrow!"

**IZZY POV**

I look around the library for someone who remotely looks like a tutor. There's Jem and Tessa reading some Dickens book, and Ms. Fray checking out some Stephen King.

Then I look over and see a tall, lanky, brown-haired guy with glasses waving me over.

I set my backpack down next to him and get my stuff out.

He holds out his hand for a handshake and smiles. "Simon Lewis at your service."

**So now Isabelle knows that Simon exists, and is conveniently without a boyfriend. Tell me if you want to see more of their 'study sessions'! I think the next chapter will be in Jace's point of view, with bits of Jordan sprinkled in. **

**Thanks for reading and please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the support so far! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Darn.**

I see Clary stiffen when she sees Sebastian. I hate that bloke, whenever he's around you can see Clary deflate as a person, may it be her personality, her face, etc. Whatever **** he's having her do is slowly breaking her as a person. I just want to swoop her into my arms and kiss her, but I doubt she even remembers me. When we were younger we used to play together all the time. It was always Jace and Clary and Clary and Jace until school started.

Around third grade I felt her shifting away from, while I was dying to confess my love for her. I had been, as the popular phrase goes, friend-zoned. I was just sweet Jace, Clary's best friend. Never anything else.

I was effectively shut out of her life when she met Sebastian. She was fascinated with the tall black-haired boy with the mysterious eyes, and he was interested in the fiery red-head, MY fiery red-head.

I tried to tell her there was something different about him, but she wouldn't listen to me. The last words Clarissa Morgenstern said to me were "You're just jealous!" And she was absolutely right.

I had transferred to art after a catastrophic incident in shop left me banned from ever working a power tool on school grounds.

Not my best moment.

I awkwardly stand in the front of the class until Ms. Fray, the art teacher comes in.

"Ms. Fray? I'm Jace Herondale, and I transferred into this class from shop?" I ask her.

"Oh, I heard about you." She starts laughing, but quickly contains herself. "Class, this is Jace Herondale. He's a transfer from shop." She scans the room. "There! You can sit next to Clary. She's right over there." She points at Clary.

I can barely contain myself as I set my stuff down next to her.

"Hey!" she says, her sparkling smile laughi- cut it out Jace. She probably doesn't remember anything.

"Right now we're focusing on portraits, and since we're partners now we'll draw portraits of each other that we'll exchange at the end of the month," she continues.

"Cool!" I say, because that's all I can muster up.

"Now, the other groups have had a three-day head start on us so we'll really have to kick it to meet the deadline, but I'm sure we can get it done," she adds.

"Definitely." I look her in the eye. "Do we start now?"

"Yeah!" she laughs, and we spend the whole period painting away. I can honestly say that mine didn't look like crap, and as I brought it up to Ms. Fray to be checked I felt pretty confident.

"Well your shading and outlines are pretty lifelike, but you need to focus on a raw interpretation of Clary. She's not just a living doll, she's a human being." Ms. Fray looks over my painting one last time before deeming it satisfactory. "Think about what I said," she calls after me, "Include the rougher edges and side to her that you can pick out. Art is a raw craft."

Her words really sank in, and I examined Clary as she was working. There was a furrow between her eyebrows as she drew furiously. I saw the tired circles under her eyes, the perpetual frown she wore when she thought no one was looking. I saw the real Clary Morgenstern for the first time, and instead of feeling fascination I felt pity.

I couldn't get her face out of my mind, and was interrupted when Simon punches me in the arm.

"I have hella good news guys!" he says excitedly. "Guess what lucky guy is tutoring THE Isabelle Lightwood every Tuesday and Thursday after school! Me!"

"Nice dude!" Jordan high-fives Simon.

"I actually have some news on that front myself. You know how I transferred to art from shop class because of the incident?" I wince as I bring up that unfortunate day.

Simon and Jordan start howling with laughter. They sober up when I punch them in the arm. "Yeah," they say in unison.

"Well, I'm sitting next to Clary now, and we're drawing portraits of each other," I finish.

"Ooh, romantic," Simon teases. Another swift kick to the shin shuts him up. "I mean, that's great man!

"Any word on Maia big guy?" I ask Jordan. He's in the same situation I am, as both Clary and Maia have boyfriends. Luckily for me, Clary is growing apart from Verlac so I can move in, but Maia has shown no signs of getting tired of that asshole Alaric.

"None. I think I'm gonna get a job at Wolf Paw though, and she is freaking obsessed with that place so I'm booking some ground."

I can still detect some unrest in his eyes so I decide to switch the conversation to another subject. "Guess what guys! The 'rents are out of town this weekend and what do all popular people like?"

"Parties." Jordan nods his head. "I like the way you think, man."

"So that's going to happen, and I'm probably going to lose my parent's trust forever, so we have got to gain some ground." I look each of them in eye. "Simon, you have it easier because Isabelle just broke up with Meliorn. You know what you have to do. And at the party-"

I'm interrupted by Clary tapping me on the shoulder and saying, "Party at your house? This weekend?"

"Ummm, yeah." I stutter.

"Cool! Can I come with some friends?" she asks eagerly.

"S-sure!" I barely enunciate my weak attempt of speech when she walks off, calling over her shoulder.

"See ya there, Jace!" She flounces off to her table.

"Dude." Jordan looks at me, dumfounded. "What the actual chiz just happened."

"We're having a party. And a pretty damn amazing one at that." I pound my fist on the table and start getting up. "See ya round. I've got to make this the party of the year. Bring on the excess."

I run to my locker and call the one person that knows how to throw parties. "Magnus? I need your help."

**Well, here comes Magnus, right down Magnus lane! Let me know if you want JordanxMaia or more Clace! 8 reviews gets us a fangirl Clace moment!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am true to my word, as you guys had NINE FREAKING REVIEWS on the last chapter! You have no idea how happy that made me:)**

**I know all of you Clace fans will love this chapter lots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Boo.**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

**JACE POV**

I was surprised at how well the party was going. "You really know what you're doing!" I shouted over to Magnus over the booming bass. Magnus had coerced his old friend Ragnor Fell to be the DJ for the evening. He claimed it was voluntary, but I have a sneaking suspicion threats were made.

"Thanks!" Magnus yells back. "I had a lot of practice in college! I was the party KING!"

Magnus has had a rough life. He moved here from New York, the son of prolific newsman Asmodeus Bane. When Asmodeus found about Magnus' sexual orientation, he disowned him, declaring that he was no longer welcome his brothers and sisters.

I met Magnus when I was a sophomore and he was a senior. At that point in time he was dating Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood's older brother. They broke up after senior year and no one knows why. It broke Magnus. He threw himself into his parties and the alcohol, only finding solace in designing clothes. Soon enough we decided it was time for an intervention, to get him out of this slump that he had been living in for such a long time.

He enrolled in some design classes and was soon the hottest new designer at the Institute, a university dedicated to fashion.

I make my over to the bar; grimacing as I taste the bitterness of the whiskey someone spiked the drinks with. They were a little overzealous with the alcohol if I do say so myself. Magnus told me he doesn't normally condone underage drinking, but due to his previous alcoholic state he's not in a place to judge.

After listening to enough happy music to get myself out of my depressive state, I finally spot Clary and her friends walking through the door. I walk over to greet them but the smile quickly drops form my face when I notice Sebastian Verlac with his arm around Clary.

I walk to them, smiling tightly. "Hi Clary!" I gesture to the rest of her friends, a group of nearly twenty people. "Thanks for coming!"

She grins a fake smile of her back, not noticing mine. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"But we still would've come anyway," Sebastard butted in. He kisses Clary on the cheek and squeezes her waist. "I'm gonna go look around babe."

I almost spat at him. Everyone, and I mean everyone knows that at these parties he gets wildly drunk, and hooks up with the school sluts Kaelie Whitewillow and Seelie Queen. When Clary, sweet innocent Clary questions him about it, he blames it on the alcohol and every time she believes him.

She looks apologetically at me. "Sorry about him, he's been in a mood all day. He'll loosen up once he gets into the party though."

I almost choke on my drink. "You can say that again," I mutter.

She looks oddly at me. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

**2:00 AM**

It's 2:00 am, and the party is still in full swing. I think everyone here is at least a little drunk, including myself. I steady myself as I try to walk through the sea of people to get "just one more" which I know will turn into five, then ten more, but regardless I tell the bartender to hit me up with another.

After getting fully drunk, I wobble over to Camille Belcourt and we stand there awkwardly until she lunges onto me and started to kiss me.

Now normal me would have been thrilled to have a hot girl kissing me, but NO, Drunk Jace just had to have Clarissa Morgenstern so I push her off and she tumbles to the ground, not discouraged a bit. This is proven when she latches onto Jonathon Morgenstern, Clary's older brother only moments after getting up.

I spot Clary over by the pool table. I'm almost to her when Sebastian comes over, drunk and probably on multiple drugs and grabs her roughly by the waist.

I run, at least what my warped mind thinks is running, over to them and punch Sebastian in the nose. He topples over, hitting his head on a chair. This effectively knocks him out, probably for the rest of the night.

Clary giggles, "Wow, you're really strong."

In normal circumstances this probably would've made me pass out from happiness, but fortunately for me Drunk Jace is one smooth dude and I casually say, "Thanks Red, I've been working out."

Now before you scream DOUCHE-ALERT over and over let me voice the one excuse I have in that situation. I was drop-dead, positively hammered.

Clary, however, was not turned off as many of you would've been. She merely said: "I can tell!" before she laced her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the lips.

I about fainted, even in my drunken state.

But being suave Drunk Jace I didn't react that way, only kissed back harder and led her into one of the many guest rooms in our house.

That was one of the happiest moments in my entire life.

I knew that she wouldn't remember me or anything we did in the morning. The passion tonight would be replaced with a massive hangover in the morning. But I sure as hell didn't care. I was kissing Clary Morgenstern. And that was all that mattered.

**I hope you liked that a lot, you sly Clace fans! Before you yell "This moved too quickly" or "Oh my gosh this is so unrealistic" Clary and Jace were both drunk when this happened, and for them to truly fall in love they have to connect on an emotional level, which has definitely not happened yet.**

**If we get 10 reviews then there will be a Malec moment in the next chapter and lots of backstory on their relationship!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just want to clarify something. Jace and Clary DID NOT sleep together in the last chapter, I repeat DID NOT. They only kissed a little bit and only Jace will remember bits of it.**

**Thanks!**

**-fanfic-addict17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. Ugh, fine. I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. Happy?**

**MAGNUS POV**

I looked around. The party was booming, and Ragnor looked like he was having the time of his life. Key word in that sentence- LOOKED. I had gotten Ragnor out of some pretty rough patches in college, and long story he owed me big time.

Alec loved these kinds of parties. I wonder what he's doing now- last thing I heard about him he was heading to UCLA to become a history professor. He was always so smart and witty, history didn't suit him. Of course I couldn't tell him that now, I had given that right away. He was probably in another man's arms right about now, someone who could make him happier. Someone more stable, and more serious. A real man, unlike me.

I go over to the bar, not for alcohol but for a conversation. The bar tender was surely not enthralled to be giving drink after drink to spoiled kids who were already hammered. I head over, only to be stopped by my body standing stock-still. I think I had seen, no I know I had seen, the jet-black hair of Alec Lightwood.

I hurry over to see it vanish into one of the many hallways. I follow, desperate to find Alec, my Alec, and talk to him. Just once.

I finally catch up to the hair, and gasp as I stop, my hands on my knees. I really need to get a personal trainer to shape me up. Eh, I'm not going to kid myself. That's never going to happen.

I gather up the courage to tap the man I think is Alec Lightwood on the shoulder. He turns to me, gasping.

"Magnus? It's really you, right?" He looks like he's seen a ghost.

I smile even wider. "Yeah, it's me. Wanna talk?" I immediately regret my words. Every time Alec and I wanted to get away from prying we'd use the excuse "We need to talk."

I see him pale slightly and quickly fix my mistake. "I mean actually talk. Using our mouths. Dang it, that came out wrong. You know what I mean!" I finally get to the end of my embarrassing tirade of failure and look at him.

He smiles softly. I have missed that smile for so long. "Yeah, I think so. There's a sitting room upstairs that I don't think anyone has discovered yet."

I smile back at him. "Cool!"

"So what are you doing here?" I ask him. "Last thing I heard you were in Los Angeles studying to become a professor."

He shoves his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "It wasn't for me. And you?"

I look down. "I had a lot of trouble with alcohol and drugs after, well, you know, but Jace and my other friends pulled me out of my and now look where I am!"

He looks me up and down. Is he checking me out? I question myself and am about to say something when he mutters: "I'm sorry, you know. For leaving."

I look at him. "It's not your fault. You deserve someone better than me."

He sighs, "I dated a lot of guys, trying to get over you."

I smile slightly. "Same here." I pray he doesn't say what I think he's going say.

"Do- uh- you have a boyfriend?" He asks shakily.

"No," I tell those baby-blue eyes of his. "I don't."

**JACE POV**

I wake up the next morning with an awful headache. I grimace as I get up, then it hits me. I KISSED CLARY FRAY LAST NIGHT! I feel like running laps around the house, but then I remember my blasted asthma. That's actually what got me to become friends with Jordan. We had the potential to be sports stars, but this little condition completely any hope of being on the high school football team, or any sports team for that matter. Simon sort of just happened, we were sitting alone at lunch and a brown-haired kid with classic black frames set his stuff down near us and proclaimed, "I'm Simon. I'm sitting with you today, okay?"

We look at each other. "Umm… okay?" Jordan replies after a long silence.

"Great!" He grins. "So, do you guys have girlfriends?"

I answer before Jordan gets a chance to. "Why do you need to know that, huh? I mean, we're not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that**(****A/N If anyone gets that reference then you get a shout out in the next chapter!)**, but seriously, dude, why?"

He looked me in the eye. "Well for your information I wanted to know because I don't want to be a third or fifth wheel. And I'm not gay either, not that there's anything wrong with that."

Jordan and I looked at each other and smiled. "I think we'll get along, you and I," I said with a grin. "Sit down. And you said your name was Simon?"

That was the beginning of an awkward and weird, yet amazing friendship between us three.

**Okay, okay. I know I told some of you that I would update yesterday, but I had tons of stuff to do with finals and everything and just didn't have time. This is also more of a filler chapter that sets up the next couple of chapters. I think next chapter will be in Izzy's point of view, so you'll get those study sessions. Clary will also have some time as well. **

**I just wanted to tell you all that I so appreciate the support I've been given on this ****fan fiction. Reading your reviews makes my day, so please write some so I know what you guys like or don't like!**

**Thanks so much, and please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY!**

**IZZY POV**

I was all ready for my weekly lesson with Simon. These had been going on for the past month. I set my stuff down at our usual table and waited. I checked my watch. 4:01. Simon's never late, he has some sort of fear of being late, allegrophobia I think.

I hang around until 4:15, and that's when I really start to get worried. I go over to the librarian, Mr. Garroway.

"Mr. Garroway, do you have any idea where Simon is? We had a study session today, and, well, I don't know where he is." I say frantically. Something terrible could've happened.

He shakes his head. "Sorry Isabelle, I got nothing. Did you try texting him?"

I look at him with disdain. "OF COURSE I TRIED TEXTING HIM!"

"Okay, geez," He says. "Isabelle I bet that he's fine."

I rub my eye with my hand, irritating it to no end. "I'll just stop by his house."

I arrive at Simon's house and knock on his door anxiously. His mother opened the door and looked at me curiously.

"Excuse me, are you Simon's mother?" I ask quickly.

"Yes…?" She asks, looking puzzled.

"See, we were supposed to have a study session today and he didn't show up and I'm really worried and I was wondering if you knew where he was." I run out of breath and gasp.

"It's not like Simon to not show up to something, especially with a girl as pretty as you." She says, smiling. Her expression quickly changes. "Of course, he could have forgotten and gone Jace or Jordan's house. If you don't find him there, then come back and tell me, alright?"

"I shall, Mrs. Lewis. Thank you for your help." I shuffle back into my car, looking up on my phone where Jace Herondale and Jordan Kyle live.

**SIMON POV**

I was on my way to meet Izzy for my lesson when suddenly rough hands grabbed me and a voice whispered roughly into my ear. "Don't make a sound, Lewis. "

I struggled, but eventually went limp when I realized that the person that had kidnapped me was much stronger. Damn you awful upper body strength.

"You screwed my life up, so now I'm going to screw up yours." He whispers bitterly. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never met Isabelle Lightwood."

**Dun dun dun! **

**Sorry about the long absence, I have had an awful case of writers block with this story. Unfortunately, none of you got the original basis of the reference which was from the show Seinfeld. Does anyone watch Seinfeld anymore except me?**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R and tell me who you think kidnapped Simon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SIMON POV**

After being blindfolded and thrown into the back of a van, (stereotypical kidnapping much?) I began pestering my attacker with questions. I mean, obviously that would be beneficial to the situation!

My relentless questions eventually got me a hard hit on the arm. "That's going to leave a mark," I muttered.

"What?" My kidnapper said.

"Oh, I was just observing that this bruise would be a wonderful addition to the array of bruises that litter my body already. That's all." I say sarcastically, but quickly change my tone unless this guy is actually smart.

"Nerd," he curses under his breath. This guy was definitely from my school or something.

"So, Mr. Kidnappy Guy, who the hell are you?" I ask pleasantly, the sickly-sweet tone of my voice masking the hatred I feel inside.

"You'll find out soon enough, a—hole."

I sit up, aghast that HE'S the one calling me an a—hole. "Okay, this is a prime representation of the pot calling the kettle black DOUCHENOZZLE!"

He hits me in the arm again and says in a low, deadly voice. "Shut up before I do something I'll regret. NOT!"

Then it hit me, like a punch in the gut. This person, this sick and twisted individual, I knew. It was Meliorn Starshone.

LINEBREAKWOOOOOOOOOBACKTOTHESTORY

It all added up, this sudden lash out and kidnapping of me. Geez, never thought I'd think those words.

At a study session about a week ago, Isabelle excused herself, "Got to go get a drink of water, kay? Bye!"

Just as she stepped foot into the hallway her phone went off, signaling she had a text. Checking to see if no one was looking, I peeked over at the screen. This is what I saw"

**IZ!**

**I don't want this whole business with your ex to keep happening. You keep saying you're fine, but I know he's still texting you and I know that it's getting worse. I knew something was up with that bastard, and I looked it up. He's messed up, no need to say more. I don't want you to get hurt so just report him if this continues, kay?**

**-Clary**

I snapped my head back and pretend to be examining my math journal when she came back into the library. She checked her phone and threw it in her purse, scowling.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, trying to act normal. I'm a horrible liar.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's just peachy. Hey, you mind if I cut this session short? There's something I have to do."

"Umm sure? Just make sure you review the formulas we went over tonight, alright?" I said. I knew she was going to go get mad at Clary.

"Sure, whatever." She picked up her bag and stalked off, and I could faintly hear her mutter _'I can take care of myself'._

PRESENTDAYBACKLINEBREAKWOOHOO

If he's, as Clary said, messed up, then I have to expect everything from him.

Suddenly the car jolts and he grabs me out of the car. "Lewis, I know that Isabelle was cheating on me with you. The study sessions were just a cover up. Listen buddy, I'm going to mess you up and-"

"Meliorn, I don't think you want to do that." I say, calmly.

He flinches and lets go of me. I fall on to the cold, wet pavement, scraping my shoulder.

"How'd you know it was me? Well, um-" He kicks me in the left leg a couple and runs off, yelling behind him. "Don't tell anyone Lewis!"

I almost start laughing once he's gone. This whole time I thought I was kidnapped and in danger when in reality it was just a jealous ex-boyfriend with mental health issues who chickened out when his plan went awry in the slightest. I've been watching too many movies.

I take off my blindfold and look around. We didn't even make it out of town! I pick myself up, wincing as I put weight on my leg. That's something that he actually did do right.

I walk home, slowly but surely, in the cold, which sucks, but at least I'm okay. I hope Isabelle didn't worry too much…

**There. I know there were some of you that were a bit wary of the kidnapping saga, but this is all that is to come of it. Maybe some repercussions, but we'll get to that later...**

**I hope this return to the not as farfetched restored some of your faith in me, and trust me, it probably won't get weirder than this.**

**Please R&R so I can see what you thought about this chapter!**


End file.
